The Return
by AshleyChantal
Summary: A snippet of Odette reuniting with her family before the dance in the enchanted forest. I suck at summaries, but there will be more information when you read. Enjoy!


Before I get started on the story. I want to say a couple of notes first I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Mattel and Mainframe Entertainment and I don't own Barbie.

Second note: I was re-watching the Swan Lake movie for nostalgic feelings. Though I do see a difference in the animation from back then and now, it's still a good movie. I started thinking of a story to follow after the movie, but before I do. I wanted to write a little snippet of Odette reuniting with her family. I thought the jump from the fight to the dance in the enchanted forest was beautiful but it would have been really nice to see the scene. So this is my interpretation of how it went down and how it will fit in my long story about Odette and Daniel that I'm thinking about doing. Hope ya'll enjoy!

Odette's Return

Everything had happened so fast in the last couple of minutes but I was unbelievably happy. Rothbart had been destroyed, thus the Enchanted Forest was safe and restored. All of the elves and fairies, and I had been restored to our human bodies, it felt good.

Though, I suppose I would in a way miss being a swan. It was a harsh curse indeed, but it had allowed me to escape my foes in ways no one could ever imagine. I could fly at far speed and see all from above, it was serene.

But being here with Daniel in his arms, alive, made every part of this adventure worth it. He fell in love with me and I did as well. We were walking in the forest when I heard him say come to the castle with me making me stop in our walk. I wanted to go with him, truly, but I couldn't do it at least not yet. He stiffened beside me. I could feel his eyes bearing down at me pressing for answers and silently begging me to go with him.

"Daniel," I whispered, "I wish to go with you to the castle, but I cannot. There's someplace else I need to go before I do so."

The tension I felt dissipated as he pulled me into a hug. "You wish to see your family." I nodded against his shoulder and wanted to let go before the tears fell, but he held onto me tight rubbing my back consoling me. The sudden taste of salt water hit my lips and I could feel my tears drench his shirt. I needed to see them. They must be worried. He pulled my face towards him and wiped away the tears with his thumb. "I understand. Odette, I did as you asked and went into the village. Unfortunately, a commoner informed me they had left searching for you. We can go back right now and see for ourselves perhaps they have returned."

Hope filled my chest, my family have been looking for me. I needed to have faith that they would have returned. Papa would need the rest as he was getting older and Marie, she wouldn't stop looking, but she would stop for Papa. They had to be back, they had to be.

"I'll go with you," chimed in the purple unicorn beside me.

"Lila…" I said, warmly at my new friend. "I would love for you to come, but you remember the last time in the village. I wouldn't want to risk you…"

"Odette, it's dark, no one will have to worry about poor me getting caught. Besides, I'll stay by you and Daniel's side. I could protect you both and…"

"I believe Odette is right," interrupted the Fairy Queen, behind Lila who currently looked displeased. "It's much too dangerous even at nightfall, you mustn't go."

"But who's going to be out…"

"Besides Lila, we could all use the rest because tomorrow I will need your help," insisted the Fairy Queen, who caught the unicorns attention.

"My help?" the unicorn questioned with her eyes wider than I had ever seen.

"The forest will need all the repair it can get and I need everyone to help so that all is actually restore to its once former glory. The Enchanted Forest needs us all." The Queen turned from the unicorn who was smiling as bright as possible and nuzzled her head in my arms.

"I'll be back I swear!" promised Lila trotting to the fairies and elves.

I had no doubt that she would. I just hoped that it would be in the right time. I looked towards all the fairies and elves who were smiling brighter than I had ever seen, but for some reason it wasn't matching their eyes. They could be tired rightfully so, but shouldn't now be a time for celebration for my magical friends. Fairy Queen rushed towards me and said, "If your family isn't home. I can arrange for you to stay here in the enchanted forest, that is if you wish?"

I looked between the Queen and Daniel. It was a nice offer, but I knew that Daniel would want to take me to the castle once he had the chance. He wanted me to meet his mother, but I had grown fond with the Queen. I didn't know what it was, but something made me want to stay with her, here with everyone, like a part of me belonged here. Yet, I suppose I would always belong here after all the trouble that had happened. Besides, if my family was home I would want to stay with them and tell them all that had happened. Time would only tell.

"Thank you, I'll... think about it," I answered satisfying her and Daniel who began walking towards his horse. I followed him as he helped me on the horse. Once he mounted as well, something surged in me telling me I couldn't go that I was not done here. I wrapped my arms around his torso tight when the horse flew off and I couldn't help but look back at my new friends wondering if I would ever see them again.

* * *

It had been days, hours and minutes since they had been searching. Papa had told her they mustn't slow down, but I knew when he was exhausted. He needed to rest, so I had to beg him to sit down on the bench. We have been looking for three days and still no luck. I pondered the thoughts that perhaps my younger sister had run away, but what on earth she would have run from made me question everything.

Everything had been going on as normal when Odette had given me the food three mornings ago. Perhaps something had happened afterwards and Odette had gotten lost. Oh no, what if she had gotten lost? What if she had taken off into the woods to let our her sorrows and accidentally injured herself and fell off the cliff. Montroux is a big city surrounded by mountains and forests. She could have injured herself and no one would know. She could be...

"Marie…" her father started beside her, "I don't want to lose faith… I don't but we've scoured the entire village inch for inch. Asked everyone if they have seen her and they have said no. I think it's time…"

"No," I said, forcefully, biting down the tears that were already crawling down my face. "She isn't… I mean she can't be… not after w-w-we lost mother. No… I-I forbid it…"

I felt my father began rubbing my back to console me, but this wasn't about me. This was about my sister. His youngest daughter, she was gone. I wrapped my father in a tight hug as we both let out the tears we had been holding in for so long let loose.

"I-I wasn't strong enough to protect you both. I-I-I have failed as a f-f-father…" I heard my dad said crying into my shoulder.

I pulled away and said, "Papa you can't think like that…"

"But i-i-it's true…"

"No," I said grabbing his hands. "You did everything to protect us. You raised me and Odette all on your own with no help. You worked endlessly as a baker supporting us and maintaining a business while raising us. Don't say you weren't strong enough to protect us because you are strong. You've been out here looking for her despite that…"

"I'm older," he said, with a light chuckle.

I softly chuckled. "Your our father and have never let us down. I forbid you from thinking that you aren't strong when I know that you are."

With a final hug, they both wiped away their tears and slowly made their way back to the village. The sun was going down slowly. I just hoped that we would make it back to the bakery before it got dark, if not we would have to stay in an inn. Hopefully one that would take five coins, let's just hope it didn't have to come to that.

* * *

Getting to the village was a whirlwind. As we left the enchanted forest the sun began to set slowly emerging a soft pink glow. I looked up at the sky worried and prayed that they would be home. Daniel helped me down from the horse and walked beside me, our hands brushing softly in the air. A small blush formed my cheeks, I was glad we weren't facing one another because then he would see how red I was. But before I knew it he had clasped his hand into mine proudly and held on.

I walked down the familiar cobbled street of where I had lived my entire life when it hit me. When the time was right, I would have to leave my old life behind. No more walking around saying hello to the children and telling them stories. No more doing the stuff I loved to do like dancing, baking and helping out in the house. All the things that made me happy would be stripped as maids in the palace would do that work. No, I refused to do that, I would continue to be me. I know what it's like having to work and make a living in the village. This was who I am, and I refused to let it go.

I walked passed the tavern that had a faint glow going on in the inside people drinking and eating as families. The smile on my face faded as I walked further down the street to find the bakery. With a sudden rush I parted from Daniel and ran to the door. I attempted to open the door, but it was locked. My key, I need my keys, and then it hit me. They were in the pocket of my blue dress back in the forest.

"Oh no," I muttered. I walked towards the window and noticed the darkness inside. No one was home. They weren't home. Papa and Marie, where could they be? "Where are you?"

My shoulders deflated of hope and I felt someone gently touch my bare shoulder. It was Daniel. "Hey don't give up just yet."

He rubbed my shoulders doing his best to relieve the stress I held, but there was no getting rid of it. Papa could be injured or worse. Marie would be devoted to searching but even people have to rest and I knew my sister. She would never rest unless she found me. She was stubborn that way.

"Breathe in and out, they could be on their way back now."

I turned around letting his hands slip from me and started pacing. "It's getting dark, they might not make it back."

"Don't think like that…"

"They could have stayed at an Inn, or got lost in the woods."

"Odette…"

"They could be injured… they could be hurt… or they could be…" I said panting as he took my shoulders forcefully making me look up at him. "Or they could be…"

"Don't think like that, once you start thinking the worst, then things can turn out for the worst and we don't want that. You have to remain positive that they will be back. I have hope and so should you."

He took me into his arms and hugged me tight once more. He whispered softly in my ear doing his best to reassure me, but it wasn't working. The last time I saw my father was in the morning helping with the cookies. He thought I should go to lessons with Marie, but I was too embarrassed to do so. I didn't want him to remember me that way. I wasn't the shy girl anymore, okay maybe I was, but I have more courage now. And Marie, I had refused to go riding with her. I didn't have the guts to go horse riding, but now I wished I had gone or at least do more stuff with her. If only I had been braver at the time.

"Odette look," Daniel said turning me around taking me out of my thoughts.

I saw two figures walking up the streets from another nearby village talking to one another silently not looking up at the fact that there were people standing in front of the bakery. Could it be?

"Papa," I gasped moving a step forwards. My step must have caught their attention because they snapped their gazes up from one another and stayed at their feet dumbfounded. "Papa," I said aloud, "Marie?"

"Odette?" Marie shouted back towards me.

I felt my feet gravitate towards them. Next thing I knew I had crashed into my father's arms letting the tears flow once more. They were here and okay. Marie to my right looked tired as if she hadn't gotten sleep in the last couple of days as tears flowed from her eyes as well. I left father's grip and wanted to rush to her, when she flicked my arm and I winced at the pain.

"Where have you been? Do you know how worried we were when we didn't find you home three days ago? We were worried sick I hope you know. We have so many questions for you as to what happened and…" she gasped when I heard someone stop beside me and noticed it had been Daniel. My family was in such shock, they stumbled in their steps to bowing and curtsying.

"Please that's not necessary," said Daniel as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I noticed their eyebrows raise up at him and turned back to me with confused looks.

"Odette, what is going on?" asked my older sister, frowning at the prince as his arm was wrapped around me. Of course she would go into protective mode, she always did when it came to men.

"W-w-w-well it's… it's a long story I…"

"Odette, please, I want to know now," my father said, sternly.

With a nod. I gestured for them to sit down on the nearby bench so that I could tell them everything. I just hoped they would understand.


End file.
